I'm a Second
by Toshi Hijikata
Summary: Aku mencintai mu dan memuja mu melebihi keberhargaan diriku. Aku rela menjatuhkan harga diri ku untuk mu Menjadi kedua..


Aku mencintaimu...

Dirimu yang bagaikan musim dingin di kala sang gugur hilang.

Aku mencintai mu dan memuja mu melebihi keberhargaan diriku.

Aku rela menjatuhkan harga diri ku untuk mu

Menjadi kedua..

I'm a second

Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Hurt,Romance

by : Toshi Hijikata

Don't like don't read

Seorang gadis bersurai pink menatap pilu ke arah dua orang berbeda jenis jauh di hadapannya. Sang pemuda tertawa lepas ketika gadis berambut lavender menahan malu di wajah nya.

Kemudian sang pemuda memeluk gadis itu. Memberikan kehangatan dan membuat gadis itu tersenyum. Gadis berambut pink yang terus menatap mereka,hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit yang semakin menyayat hatinya.

"Kau menatapnya lagi,Sakura?" suara gadis lembut membuat nya berhenti menatap orang itu.

"I-Ino?"

"Menahan tangis lagi?" ucap Ino yang tak lain adalah sahabat nya sambil menatap tajam ke Sakura.

"Aku tidak menahan apa pun menangis. Itu tidak mungkin." Sakura mencoba menepis ucapan Ino sambil memalingkan wajah nya.

Tapi bukan Ino sang pembaca pikiran orang namanya jika ia tidak tahu kondisi sahabatnya. Ia jelas tahu,Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke. Begitu pun sekarang,ia tahu Sakura menahan tangisnya. Terlihat jelas pada bagian hidung mancung Sakura yang terus memerah.

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada mu Saki,jangan mencintainya lagi. Karena aku tahu kau yang akan paling tersakiti." Ino menatap Sakura sendu.

Sekeras apa pun Ino memperingatkan Sakura,sebatu itu pula Sakura mengabaikan nya.

"Aku mencintai nya. Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak mencintai nya. Sekeras apa pun aku membencinya. Tapi,hatiku tetap memilih nya."

"Karena kau yang tidak bisa melupakannya. Kau yang tidak mau berusaha lagi. Kau..." Ino menghentikan ucapan nya saat Sakura mulai mengeluarkan tetes demi tetes air matanya.

Ino yang ikut merasakan rasa sakit Sakura,mulai mendekati lalu memeluk nya. Memberikan tempat untuk tangis nya. Isak tangis Sakura tidak mampu disembunyikan oleh pelukan Ino.

"_Andai aku seorang laki-laki,aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku. Dan tidak akan membuat hari-hari mu penuh dengan tangis" _gumam Ino dalam hatinya kemudian mengecup puncak kepala sang sahabat.

Sementara itu beberapa meter dari tempat Sakura menangis,

"Sasuke-kun,tolong lepaskan aku. Kau sudah memeluk ku lebih dari lima menit" mohon gadis berambut lavender yang mulai lelah kepada pria dihadapan nya.

"Aku takut kau kabur,Hinata-chan" pria yang diketahui bernama Sasuke melonggarkan pelukan nya. Menatap gadis lavender nya dengan lembut. Ia dekatkan wajah nya hingga berjarak beberapa senti.

"Sasuke-kun, kau mau apa?"

"Mencium mu sebentar saja" ucap Sasuke sesaat kemudian menyatukan bibir lembut mereka. Melumat nya dengan ganas. Lidah yang saling menari menukarkan air liur mereka satu sama lain. Berputar terus tanpa mempedulikan situasi disana.

Ini dunia mereka. Ini cinta mereka. Ini nafsu mereka. Jadi tidak salah kan jika mereka membagi cinta kasih mereka secara bebas?

...

"Apa kau sudah merasa baik,Saki?" tanya Ino sambil mengusap kulit halus berjejak air mata. Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah. Ia lelah benar-benar lelah. Menghabiskan beberapa menit waktunya untuk mengeluarkan sang kristal dari balik jeruji.

"Lalu sekarang kau ingin apa?" emerald Sakura menatap aquamarine .

"Aku ingin ke perpustakaan. Kau mau menemani ku Ino?"

"Tentu saja aku mau!" sambut Ino dengan senang dan ini membuat Sakura setengah bingung.

Tapi ia tidak ingin mengambil pusing dengan reaksi sahabatnya. Ia ingin cepat pergi dari sini. Menenangkan diri sebisa mungkin.

"Saki,kau mau ku gendong?" tawaran Ino membuat Sakura semakin pusing**.**

"Aku lelah Ino. jangan bercanda lagi kecuali kau ingin ku bunuh sekarang"

"Hehehe aku bercanda. Ayo kita pergi menuju perpustakaan" ucap Ino sambil menggandeng lengan Sakura dan meninggal kan tempat itu tanpa melihat ke arah lain.

..

"Aku mencintai mu Sasuke-kun" kata Hinata dengan lembut. Yang dibalas juga dengan kalimat yang sama oleh Sasuke.

"Aa hari ini aku latihan menari" Hinata melepaskan pelukan nya sambil melihat jam tangan.

"Ayo kita kesana." mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan.

Berhiaskan senyum dari kedua bibir mereka...

Saya kembali dengan fic baru ^^. Aku merindukan ini semua.. Apa kabar readers ?

Aku membuat fic ini melalui hp,tolong dimaafkan jika ada penulisan yang salah.

Masih seperti biasa,cerita ku ini tentang perasaan Sakura. Bukan karena saya haters Sakura. Tapi dari awal saya meang sreg dengan kondisi Sakura yang seperti.

Hohoho ok,hanya ini yg bisa aku sampaikan. flame boleh saran boleh apapun boleh ^^

Oyasumi Minna ^^

Hug and Kiss you all


End file.
